Omega Drago (Bakugan Clones?!)
Omega Drago is the guardian bakugan of Kyle in the fan story Bakugan:The Clones Anguish Backstory and info Omega Drago is the bakugan of a boy named Kyle. Omega Drago is a clone of Drago which is why the names are slightly different. Omega Drago is a guardian bakugan and can speak. The speech used is sometimes heard as gibberish due to some of the Drago D.N.A being corrupted during cloning. He was born while Drago was dating Wyvern. A strange bakugan took some of Dragos blood and cloned him which created Omega Drago. Soon Omega Drago took control after the bakugan was planning to use him to control Vestroia Omega Drago destroyed the bakugan and escaped to the human world and discovered Kyle. That sparked a new friendship that was as strong as Dan and Dragos now. Though when Dan and friends were in New Vestroia Omega Drago and Kyle discovered he could change attributes like a Preyas. Omega Drago usually brawls in Pyrus but also brawls mostly in Haos as well. When Drago became Helix Dragonoid Omega Drago evolved as well He is now deceased after evolving into Zero Dragonoid and defeating Wrath alongside Ultima Hydranoid and getting destroyed in the process. Attribute:Pyrus(Can change attribute) G power:700 ,and becomes more powerful Attribute Marker:'''A die is rolled that tells the current attribute''' Sigma Drago When Omega Drago gets sick you should watch out. This is a symptom of pre transformation into his darkus and pyrus form Sigma Drago Gate and Ability cards Gate Card Dragonoid Tower: '''50 Gs to all attributes (No G boosts on card besides effect and no power gain to enemy) Sigma Obliteration:Forgot XD Ability Cards '''Grand Dragon: '''Gives Omega Drago 200 Gs '''Wild Card: '''Could cause Omega Drago to temporaraly become a controllable version of Sigma Drago and gain 400 Gs '''Sigma Evolution: Omega Drago gets amped up, becomes Sigma Drago, and goes to 1000 Gs Grand Dragon MK2: 'Gives Omega Drago 500 '''Grand Dragon MK3: '''Gives Omega Drago 700 Gs '''Sigma Evolution MK2:'Turns Sigma Drago to Sigma Drago MK2 and goes to 1300 Gs '''Sigma Evolution MK3: Turns Sigma Drago MK2 to Sigma Drago MK3 and goes to 2300 Gs (Must have Sigma Obliteration Active) Purifying Pyrus:If his attribute is changed he gains back his pyrus half Destructive Darkus:Same effect as Purifying Pyrus Ultimate Sigma: Transforms into Ultimate Sigma Drago and goes to 2600 Gs Ultimate Switch: Makes opponent unable to use abilities and gates for 2 turns Dragonoid Smasher: Destroys last ability used by opponent. Can be used up to 5 times. Ultima-Zero Abilities(For story use only except number 2 and only for Zero Dragonoid) #'Zero Dragon'-Omega Drago evolves to Zero Dragonoid and gains 1200 Gs. #'(Can be used in brawls) Zero Boost:'Gain 500 Gs #'''Ultima-Zero Quad Cannon: '''Only for use in conjunction with Ultima Hydranoid.This ability activates a 4 beam attack that truely destroys the enemy and the users along with the Ultima-Zero core. please do not use my image without my permission ~Lightningthepikachu Haos_Dragonoid__BASE_USED__by_Lightningthepikachu.jpg|Haos version of Omega Drago bk_cd_dragonoid.jpg|Basic Omega Drago and ball form Category:Cloned Bakugan Project Category:User:Leonidas1234 Category:Dragonoid variations Category:Bakugan